How it all began
by XBecauseI'mBatmanX
Summary: It was just supposed to be one month. Alfred had it all under control. That is until the Russian had to put his huge nose into his business! Man that guy needs some friends or a new freakin' hobby! Russiamerica. FrancexUK. Warning: Past and future Mpreg and Yaoi.
1. Alfred Jr No

**Do not own hetalia~ Sorry.**

**WARNING: Past and future Mpreg and yaoi. **

**Happy birthday Lisa~ **

**Thank you for your continued support on my other story guys. Really, you guys are awesome. **

* * *

It all started with England. England and France to be more exact and their love child.

"Name it Alfred Jr."

"No."

"Alfred the second."

"No….that's the same as naming it Alfred Jr."

"Shaquan."

'Why in God's name would I even consider-"

"Bonifa Arifa Shaquina Jackson."

"…..That is not a real name."

"How do you know?"

"Who would name there- …no...I am not arguing with you. I know that's what you want."

"Balthazar."

"You mean after the apostle?"

"The wizard."

"No."

"Lalaqueesha?"

"Every name you have suggested has been horrible."

A quiet giggle. "…I know."

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, please be serious."

Alfred hummed, tilting his head back in thought. "We should just get a baby book."

Arthur nodded. "Splendid idea. I have one in the bookshelf."

Alfred yawned and got up from the couch stretching. "Alright, " he walked over to the old sturdy bookshelf. He could remember when he had to ask the elder man to get books off the top shelf now he was the one being asked to get the books. The thought made him chuckle. He frowned as he found the book. "Why….do you have a book of baby names?"

The smaller blonde sighed setting down his tea on the table. "I bought it a couple days ago when I had my suspicions."

"Why," Alfred plopped down on the couch and placed his feet on the table. Arthur grumbled before pushing them off. "have you not told Francis yet?"

The elder sighed. "You think I don't want to? I am terribly frightened."

Alfred frowned. " But why?"

The man sighed again. But it wasn't just any sigh. Alfred knew this sigh. It was the sigh the man used when Alfred wasn't getting it. The man would sigh to muster up the patience he needed to try and explain something to the boy.

"Alfred, you know the stories."

"Yeah, but it's Francis-"

"It doesn't matter." Arthur said, quite harshly.

Alfred frowned again. "It should."

The former pirate could not help but smile. He stood and took a seat next to his former colony. Smiling, he patted his knee. "Always the optimist."

"If you ain't-"

"Aren't." The elder blonde corrected.

"If you 'aren't' supposed to tell anyone then why did you tell me?"

Arthur sighed, looking into Alfred's cerulean eyes a moment. The man looked thoughtful as he smiled. "I haven't a clue."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*v*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time went on. Arthur told Francis the news with Alfred at his side. Like the American predicted Francis was happy. The three were happy. Francis and Arthur were happy to have a child and Alfred was happy to have his 'brother from another mother' ("Alfred I swear to God, if you call the child that when he gets here you won't be allowed near him!" "Artie ,that's not fair! Don't hate the player; hate the game!" ) . As time went on Francis had broke down and told Matthew. Arthur was furious. Not that he did not trust Matthew just the if the less people knew the better. Being a country and having a child was dangerous business. If anyone found out the child would be in danger. Matthew of course was overjoyed and swore he would never let the secret slip. That seemed enough to calm Arthur and before the they knew it the small island was close the end of his pregnancy. The two brother's found themselves covering for the two expecting parents. Canada covering for France and America for England. Needless to say it was a terrible idea from the start.

Germany sighed. "So France is not here because…"

"Urgent business in Pairs." Canada finished.

Germany nodded writing something down. "And England is absent due to…"

"Explosive diarrhea." America finished.

Germany halted in his writing to close his eyes and nod slowly. "I would have preferred you not to tell me that."

Canada took the moment to kick his brother underneath the table and give him a stern look. Alfred could not stop his giggles. The others look at the brothers in mild interest. Whatever the real reason was that England was absent they didn't care. The only one who even seemed put off by not getting a sensible explanation was the Russian. The tall man frowned at the two brothers earning a finger from the American. The Russian rolled his eyes at the childish act and Alfred smiled. If anything would get the Russian's mind off the whereabouts of the two countries it was the American. Alfred knew he could make him mad enough to forget. The American snickered at the sour look on the Russians' face. That earned him another kick from his brother. Alfred sighed and sat back in his seat.

The day seemed to go by even slower than normal. Every country seemed to want to just go home so much so Germany let everyone leave a five minutes early. Alfred was thrilled. He jumped up from his seat and shouted,"Way to let your hair down, big guy."

Germany rolled his eyes. Such outbreaks were expected from the American. "Just tell England to get better."

"Ve~ Poor England. He seems to be getting more sick."

"Yeah.," Prussia butted in. "Last weak he had small pox." The Prussian laughed patting the American's shoulder.

"Well England's real reason is always so boring." The American commented with a roll of his eyes.

"And what would the real reason be?" The Russian asked casually.

Matthew stilled and silently glared at his brother. Alfred just shrugged calmly. "Don't know. I wasn't really paying attention."

That was an acceptable answer from the American. He used it all the time because it was mostly true. Canada visibly relaxed. Russia however was not done yet.

"Oh Amerika, I think that is not a reasonable answer."

Alfred rolled his eyes, but smiled. "But Russia, that's the only one I have."

"Maybe you should be more creative with your lies."

Eyes narrowed and Alfred spoke. "I ain't lying.'"

"Amerika, you cannot fool me." It sounded more like a challenge than a statement.

Canada tugged his brother's arm. "Let's go before you two start fighting."

America allowed his brother to drag him out of the room. Alfred turned giving the Russian one last glare before leaving. Matthew was the first to speak once they were out of sight.

"You need to be more careful, Alfie."

"I know I know. I am sorry Mattie."

"Well it's just a good things the world's used to you being a dolt." He smiled at his brother's frown. "It's true though. If the world wasn't use to you not paying attention and goofing off they would be asking for a real explanation."

"I hope he gives birth soon. We can't keep making excuses. No matter how dumb."

"True." he sighed. "Did you see the way Germany looked at me when I used the Paris excuse again?"

"Germany? Did you not see the hulking Russian that was stickin' that huge honker he calls his nose all up in our business!"

"Well he had a point Alfred. Two countries have been absent for quite some time. It's very suspicious."

Alfred seemed to sulk. "Don't stick up for him."

Matthew chuckled. "I am doing on such thing. Now come on. I know what will make everyone happy. Put your scarf on."

The American did as he was told and followed his brother out into the cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*v*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ya know, this was a good idea, but how is it being subtle?" Alfred asked holding up a little blue sweater.

Canada smiled. "Well, think of it this way: no one shops at Ten at night for baby clothing. As a matter of fact everyone either goes to the bar after a meeting or to bed." he shrugged and held up a green version of the sweater. "This one?"

Alfred took it and looked at it. "Does look like a color Artie would like." he shrugged. "Get it. I think he will like it. I already ordered some clothes."

"Ordered?"

"Yep!"

"I am only fear for the child. Alright Alfred, what kind of clothes did you order?"

"Shirts with superheroes!"

"Of course."

Alfred giggled. "Oh don't look so depressed. I got him a Canadian one too!"

"You did?"

"Yep. I saw a little red hockey jersey and could not help myself."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Always a compulsive shopper."

"Like you aren't?"

"I'm not!"

"Who needs a beaver salt and pepper shaker?"

"I do!" The Canadian swatted his brother while giggling. "You have no room to talk with your slippers."

"Everyone should have at least one pair of over sized bunny slippers! They are so warm." The American swatted back. "I will get the blue sweater and you can get the green one."

"Alright let's go look at shoes next."

"Oh God yes! Tiny shoes!"

The two made their way back to the hotel by Twelve at night with two shopping bags in hand each.

"Night, Alfred."

"Night, Mattie. See ya in the morning."

The American yawned as he dug in his pocket for his key-card.

"I see you finally made your way back."

Alfred jumped before turning to glare at the man approaching him . "Damn' it Russia! You shouldn't hide in the shadows like that. It's creepy."

"I was not hiding in the shadows. I was leaning against the back to what we were speaking about earlier."

"Oh my God! You are so annoying sometimes. I told you; I wasn't paying attention"

The Russian glared. "Of course you weren't and how convenient for him."

The American sighed and swiped his card. "You sound like the parents from Charlie Brown."

Russia frowned. "I do not follow."

"Well, every time they talk all you here is this nasally sound that goes mwa mwa mwa mwa mwa~" The blonde giggled before walking into his room and shutting the door. "ha! That was funny. I'm funny."

"You are no such thing."

"Shut up!"

"Nyet, let me in."

"No."

"Da."

"No."

"Da!"

"No!"

"Da!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Then let me in!"

"Hey! No fair you pulled a Bugs Bunny!"

The argument ended with the Russian standing outside the door and never getting a straight answer. When Russia was finally going to voice his concern about the missing countries at the next meeting the two magically appeared. Both looked a little worn, but other than that completely fine. Weeks passed and the world was back to normal so the Russian had no choice, but to let his suspicions about the two absent countries go for the time being.

The only visible difference now was that France and England never looked more in love. The other countries would never suspect that the small male had recently gave birth and to triplets. Needless to say the American's gift of an abundance of superhero clothing was much needed, but only until they bought different clothing; which would be very soon. Francis had to made it a promise after he saw how many Captain America shirts his children had accumulated. Alfred of course suggested Iron Man ones instead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*v*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couple were now the proud parents of the three most beautiful little blondes: Isabel, Antoinette and Penelope. The girls were a lot of work, but having two on call baby sitters made it easier. Alfred of course was their favorite uncle and over the years the girls believed him when he said he was a superhero and fought crime at night. England thought it harmless until three girls came running in his room at four in the morning claiming a monster was in the closet and that Uncle Alfred was the only one that could stop it. That morning he told the girls Alfred was not a superhero. The girls chose not to believe him.

Yes, Alfred and Matthew were fantastic with kids and life seemed to be sweet. After four years of giggles and huge birthday parties things started to roll down hill. Turns out having three kids makes you get behind on work and when you are a country getting behind on work is dangerous so England went to Alfred as he usually did. They needed one month. One month without the girls and they would both be caught up and as usual Alfred could never say no to them. So Alfred now had three kids to take of for one month. He could do it. He knew he could. And that is when it all started; with England and France's love child and Alfred thinking he could be a parent for a month.

* * *

**Even if I do not get reviews I am continuing it for Lisa. But reviews would be much loved. Thank you for reading and be safe guys. **

**Night night.**


	2. Woops

**Sorry this took so long and if it has mistakes. I just wanna get it posted first.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: Past Mpreg and Yaoi. Also swearing.**

* * *

It's dark out when he arrives at the airport to pick up the girls. It's going to be a long night. The american sighs as he makes his way to the airport terminal. It was time. The girls were finally coming over to his home to stay for once month. Alfred wasn't about to lie, he was extremely nervous. He could handle children for a short amount of time. Heck, he could remember babysitting for a couple of days even, but not this long. Never this long. The more he thought about it the more nervous he became. What if something terrible happened? He had always had super strength and a poor sense of how to control it. England still flinched when he patted him on the shoulder. Maybe he could keep them in a room the whole time, but the room would be filled with fun stuff like ice cream and Legos...come to think of it where were his Legos? Oh that's right...

"Mattie took them because I swallowed one."

"What?"

The blue eyes nation turned to see England. "Hey! When did you get here?"

"I have been standing here for five minutes saying your name over and over again. Are you alright? You looked a bit lost."

He shrugged. "Good as I'll ever be. Where are Francis and the girls?"

England chuckled. "The girls needed to use the restroom so Francis took them. They should be out by now."

"You're right. I think I see them heading this way."

"Are you going to be able to handle this?"

"Pssssh"

"That's not an answer, Alfred."

"I know, but we've been over this how many times?"

"You know I worry. Both Francis and I fell behind as soon as we became parents and you know how responsible we are. You ...well not to be rude Alfred, but you do things differently. You wait until the last moment to do things. I fear you might fall behind too. And before you say anything, know that I have a right to worry! You and Mike were practically my first children."

"Mitchell and I were not your first-"

"Who?" A confused France asked as he walked in on the conversation.

"My brother."

"Oh, you mean Matthew?"

"That's what I said."

"No, you said Mitchell and I believe before that Arthur said something about a Mike."

"_Anyway,_" England said sparing France a silent glare. "You are my child too, Alfred."

"If Alfred is mum's child does that make him our brother?" The small blonde Penelope chirped in.

"Heck yes it does!"

"Alfred, stop filling their heads with-"

"Yay! Uncle Alfred is our brother!"Isabel shouted.

France laughed lightly before kneeling down "Isabel, dearest I am afraid you misunderstood..." France trailed off as he looked into the child's eyes. One wrong word and she would be crying. France sighed. "Never mind, he's your brother."

Isabel walked over hugging America's leg tightly. "I always wanted a brother, but mum said he couldn't buy one."

Alfred patted the child's head. "You can too buy one, but I am pretty sure it's illegal."

"Alfred!"

"What? It's true..."

"This is a bad idea..."

Francis kissed his lover's forehead. "Calm down and try not to over think this."

"Where's Annie?" Alfred asked looking around for the final child.

"Here." A small voice said from behind Francis's leg.

Alfred smiled. "Can I have a hug?"

The small blonde hid her face.

"No? Then I guess I will have to come get one! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Hug monster!" Penelope shouted letting go of her uncle's leg and running away.

"Run!" Shouted Isabel as she took off her sister Antoinette following behind her.

"Girls!" England shouted. "Not in the airport- Damn it, Alfred I said not in the Airport!" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

France patted his shoulder. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

England sighed looking at his lover. "God, I hope so...Alfred! The fountain is not a swimming pool!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*v*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a very sad goodbye the girls finally went with their uncle. The ride home was dead quiet. Alfred looked back in the rear view mirror to see the three girls fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile. They were adorable and of course he was just such a badass uncle. He sighed. Sometimes he amazed himself at how cool he could be. As soon as they left the airport he got them food and of course dessert. To keep Annie crying for 'mum', he had taken them to the toy store. They were only allowed to buy two toys. Annie loved horses. He promised her when she was older he would take her riding so for now she had to settle with a giant stuffed paint horse she had dubbed 'Al'. He smiled remembering how memorized she was when she first laid eyes on it. Alfred chuckled. It was like she had seen the light. Kids were funny sometimes.

Slowly he pulled the car into the driveway. Being as quiet as a mouse he took out the girls. Two in one arm and one in the other. Once they were tucked into his bed he got a pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch. He frowned. The girls needed a room to stay in while they were here. The only place he could think big enough for three girls was the upstairs attic. Tossing his blanket on the couch he made his way to the middle of the hallway and pulled on the string hanging from the ceiling releasing the stairs to the upstairs attic. Doing a quick look of the area he decided to get started on the room tonight and save time. That was a great idea! Get it done and then go shopping for bed' n' shit tomorrow! The girls would be so happy! Alfred pulled out his phone checking the time.

12:43...

He was gonna need to some coffee first.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{*v*}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had did it. He conquered cleaning out the attic. The blonde stood proudly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked around the now cleared area. It had been though because that he had to find a way to fit it all in the storage closet but if anyway was good at being a pack rat it was him! Now he just had to go shopping for things for the girls. Speaking of which...He looked at his phone again.

9:30 A.M.

They should be up by now. As if on cue he heard the loud clink of a pan hitting the floor. Oh god...they're in the kitchen! Rushing quickly he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No!" He screamed snatching Penelope away from the burner before she touched it. He sat her down and turned off the stove looking for the other two. Isabella crawled out from under the kitchen sink and Alfred frowned. "Where's Annie?"

The nation jumped hearing something shatter next to him. On the ground lay what use to be a bowl. Looking up he stopped his missing child. Hanging from the cabinet was Antoinette. Trying to avoid the glass he grabbed her quickly.

"What are you guys doing?!"

Bad idea. You should never yell at little girls. All three started to cry.

"W-we wanted to make you breakfast!"

"We k-know how much y-you love to eat..."

"I'm sorry!"

Alfred blinked. "Girls calm down. I am not mad!" He gave a big smile. "See? I am so happy! Now calm the water works." The cries turned into sniffles. "Now go watch cartoons and I will clean this mess up. Okay?" he sat Antoinette down so she could take off with the other two. Sighing he knelled down and started picking up the glass. Half way through his clean up he hear the shouts of three little girls. He raced into the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicking.

Isabel frowned at her sister Penelope trying to take the remote from her. "She is hogging the clicker!"

Penelope shook her head looking ready to cry. "She is lying! I just took it from Annie!"

Annie was on the floor already crying. "They changed it Uncle Alfred! I told them no and they wouldn't listen!"

Alfred sighed taking the remote from them. "Okay ladies, here is the deal. I am just gonna put on a movie and-"

"The dog one! With all the puppies!"

"The mermaid one!"

"No that's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Uncle Alfred! She is calling names!"

"You started it! Uncle Alfred she started it! I swear! "

Alfred took a calming breathe. "I will pick."

The three frowned but nodded going to sit on the couch. Alfred picked a child movie at random putting it in. "There now no more fighting."

The three didn't even notice him as the movie played. Sighing to himself he walked back into the kitchen. As he cooked breakfast (Finally) he would stop and check to see if they were fine. Once finished he called them in to eat. He frowned at the new war he had started.

"I want to sit next to Uncle!"

"He's not our uncle he's our brother!"

"Nu uh!"

"I want to sit in the middle seat!"

"No only big kids sit there!"

Alfred frowned. "Ladies! how about we eat on the floor in the living room?"

Alfred would soon regret such a suggestion. The saying is there is no use in crying over spilled milk. They never tell you how much or where it was spilled. Like on your new DVD player and all over your carpet. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. Isabel had cried enough over it for the both of them.

He sighed to himself cleaning the last of the milk. "See? No harm done! Now let's all go take a bath and then head to the store."

"I want bubbles!"

"Can we have toys?"

"I am afraid of water! I don't want to go!"

Alfred sighed deeply before smiling. "Follow me ladies! March! One. Two. Three and four!"

The girls giggled following along mimicking the way their uncle marched up the stairs. Bath time was just terrible. Penelope refused to take a bath due to her fear of water. It had taken ages to get her in the tub. After that came the washing of the hair. All three were afraid to have soap in their eyes and wouldn't let him wash their hair because he would 'do it wrong'. When that was over it was play time and the girls apparently loved their bubbles. He went from not being able to get them in to not being able to get them out. After he managed to get them out it came time to pick out the dresses. Oh lord the dresses. So many and so many colors and none of them were the colors they wanted. But he managed to make them chose one and then they were ready to go shopping.

Fucking finally.

He wasn't going to risk leaving the girls alone so he could take a shower. He would do it later on tonight when they were fast asleep. He buckled them in the car and put in their 'Kid's sing a long' CD. He never thought he would hate Mary Had A Little Lamb so much.

Upon arriving at the mall it was a constant struggle to keep an eye on all three of them. He had to make them hold onto the cart so he wouldn't lose them. Picking room paint was another war. It had to be just the right shade of pink and there had to be unicorns and flying mint bunnies. He sighed. These children were as demanding as their mother. It was going to be a long long long day...

* * *

Alfred had learned a couple things today. Tacos are a horrible dinner for children and T.V makes the best baby sitter. If they sat still long enough they would fall asleep. So through the rest of the day they slept peacefully on the couch while he painted the wall and assembled the beds. The walls were pink with unicorn stickers (Couldn't find flying mint bunny ones sadly) and glitter. Lots of glitter. The beds were bunk beds. The third bed would pull out from underneath. (Is that not the coolest thing ever!?) The top bunk had a railing. A damn good one. He made sure. Each bunk had a Disney princess comforter set and of course the bunks were filled with stuffed animals. The had a toy chest and a dresser and three different night lights because 'it's not fair if we all don't get one'. Alfred looked at a job well done and nodded.

It was official. He was amazing.

All that was left was the tuck the little darlings into bed. One by one he put them into their chosen bunks (He already knew because they argued about it in the store) then turned off the light. As he walked away he frowned noticing the circle window. He had forgotten to get curtains...

DAMN IT ALL THAT MEANT ANOTHER TRIP TO THE STORE!

Sighing he walked over and looked out the window. The porch light was shinning lighting up some of the front yard. He sighed. It's okay it's nothing he can't handle. Come on Alfred, it's day one! You can totally handle this! He sighed and looked at the cars passing by. Oh lord who was he kidding? Being a parent was hard. He could only imagine what single parents did. Poor England. He had raised so many kids. No wonder he was so mad all the time! This was terrible! He needed to call Matt and ask for his help. He rushed down stairs to the phone and dialed his brother.

"Hello? Alfred wha-"

"Mattie! I need you! I am not ready to be a parent!"

"Alfred, calm down."

"They cry over anything!"

"They are little Alfred that's wha-"

"And they are so tiny! What if I hurt them? Do I feed them every two hours?"

"No Alfred that's a newborn. Calm down. Breathe."

Alfred took a breath.

"Now...tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I am doing this right and need you to come here now."

Matthew nodded. "Alright I am on my way."

He nodded. "Thanks Mattie." He blinked hearing a knock at the door. "Damn that was quick."

"Alfred that's not me-"

He hung up the phone to answer the door. "Thank God you are here! I am awesome with kids and all but I have no clue how to...Russia?"

The Russian gave a small wave. "Hello, dear Amerika."

"Why are you here?"

He blinked. "Do you not remember?" He smiled. "That is right. Your memory is that of a goldfish. We are to go over to document for tomorrow. Remember now?"

Oh shit...he couldn't do that...now that he thought about it he couldn't even go tomorrow.

"Can't."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I am sick!" he coughed into his hand. "It's serious I am afraid! You cannot be near me." He started to close the door. "Night asshole."

"Oh Amerika~ You don't look very sick to me. Though you smell it. When is the last time you had a shower?"

"Shut up! I am totally sick!" he coughed again to prove it.

"Laziness is not an illness~"

"I am not lazy! I have been working my ass off all day!"

"I can see that. I must say, you look adorable in pink paint covered overalls. Why were you painting with pink paint?"

"None of you damn business!"

"Is that glitter?"

"I went to a rave..."

"Really? But you are so ill!"

"Shut up!"

America went to close the door only to have to Russian's boot stop it. He then pushed the door open more and smiled.

"It's rude not to close the door on someone, Alfred."

"I am aware of that! And don't call me Alfred!"

"His name is Uncle Alfred!"

The two still to look down. Standing beside Alfred's leg was a very awake Isabel. She smacked at the Russian's leg and kicked his boot trying to get him to leave. Russia looked at him smiling deviously.

Another lesson he learned today. If you let kids sleep during the day they wake up at night. He sighed.

Fuck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and stay safe guys.**


End file.
